Vecinos sospechosos
by ODDNana7
Summary: Nunca se pudieron aguantar ni llevar bien, pero un misterio los envolver y tendrán que cuidarse entre
1. Chapter 1

**AU,Ooc, LOS PERSONAJES NO PERTENECEN , VUELVO DE LAS CENIZAS, SHIKAHINA**

Toda relación tiene un inicio y la de ellos no era la mejor, se había mudado hace seis mese a ese complejo de la departamentos, estaba ubicado en una zona tranquila donde la mayoría de vecinos eran mayores por lo tanto no había mucha bulla y era un lugar tranquilo, con varios restaurantes cercanos y varias paradas, en otras palabras un lugar perfecto para ella, pero claro todo era muy buena para ser verdad.

Todo comenzó unos días después de su mudanza necesitaba inspirarse por lo que puso música, el vecino de al lado nunca estaba así que no importaba , se decidió _por Amercan Idiot de Green Day,_ le gustaba lo emocionante de esa canción empezó a saltar y a cantar, cuando justamente estaba por empezar su solo con la guitarra imaginaria; sonó el timbre como loco, corrió a abrir la puerta, del otro lado de esta estaba un joven de no mas de 25 años, cabello en forma de piña y una cara que gritaba molestia aun así si bajaba un poco su vista esa camisa si que le quedaba bien.

_Al parecer no solo eres una ruidoso, también eres una pervertida_ hablo el chico con una voz bastante sexy.

salió de su encanto para verlo a los ojos, y caer en cuenta de que la ¡ había llamado PERVERTIDA!,

_Perdón por el ruido, pero eso no te da el derecho de llamarme de ese modo, no me conoces para poder llamarme así-_ sabia que lo había visto de mas pero solo lo

estaba apreciando

-_Si claro nunca me había sentido tan sexualmente acosado hasta ahora_dijo con una media sonrisa, al verla abrir los ojos de forma exagerada

_Perdón solo te miraba para comprobar si eras chico o chica , es que me dejaste con la duda-_ o no se iba dejar vencer por ese tipo, era la de en medio entre tres hermanos, que el tipo se preparara _ y sigo con es duda

Shikamaru se sonrió ¡WOW! pero que chica, la había visto un par de veces en el complejo y le pareció linda e inocente las apariencias engañan, fuertemente pero iba perder la paciencia tenia experiencia con este tipo de mujeres.

_Mira problemática no me interesa que pasa por esa cabecita tuya, solo bájale a tu ruido , algunos si trabajamos no papi nos mantiene_ puso sus manos en sus bolsillos después de verla boquear para después escucharla grita frustrada

_YO SI TRABAJO-_ pero el chico ya había entrado a su departamento.

Después de eso el complejo de apartamentos se convirtió en el campo de batalla gritos, peleas, ropa perdida y objetos dañados, lo que nadie sabia era que había una persona planeando una guerra mas sangrienta con ellos como jugadores...


	2. Vidas Sospechosas

**Ooc,Au, los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si**

La habitación estaba a oscuras, habían varios embaces de comida chatarra regada por el piso, y en medio de la habitación encima de la mesa sobre la computadora se encontraba un cuerpo tirado, la persona roncaba y parecía hablar entre sueños cuando el timbre interrumpió su balbuceo y la hizo despertarse de manera abrupta, levantándose mientras se restregaba su cara llego a la puerta para encontrándose con su pesadilla en persona.

Del otro lado de la puerta Shikamaru la miraba con la ceja alzada, recorriéndola con la mirada de arriba a abajo cabello en un moño desarreglado con una camisa con piñas con varias machas de algo y unos pantalones cortos color azul con nubes, claro sin olvidar las pantuflas de conejos

_Ahora ¿quien es el pervertido? _pregunto la Hyuga recargada en la pared junto a su puerta, aunque nunca aceptaría que ella también lo observaba un poco y es que era tan sexy el condenado

El la vio de a los ojos y sonrió de lado mientras metía sus manos en sus bolsillos para luego acercarse a ella quedando muy cerca de sus labios, cortándole un poco la respiración y haciendo que las mejillas se le sonrojaran para luego susurrar

_Contigo no me dan ganas de ser pervertido, me gustan las mujeres no las niñas de 'papi que duermen hasta las 3 de la tarde_ se separo a tiempo esquivando un buen golpe, se giro hacia la salida diciendo_Y puedes hacer el favor de botar como se debe tu reciclaje no queras una multa por eso, además tu basura estorba en las escaleras_-le dijo mientras seguía caminando

Hinata no puedo evitar resoplar para después salir al pasillo y gritarle a su idiota, arrógante y ... vecino

_Nara-san_ este se giro para darle esa mirada de aburrimiento y ahora fue el turno de ella de sonreír_Cuando use el cuarto de lavado me haría un favor si no dejara su ropa interior regada por ahí después no se en que bote de reciclaje ponerla, ¿ desechos tóxicos? o ¿ desechos contra la salud?-_ después de decir esto corrió y se cerro en su departamento, escuchando como se alejaban los pasos de su querido vecino, dando así por terminada su tercera pelea del día.

Después de la pelea vespertina con su vecino Hinata había comido algo no saludable como lo era pizza con queso de hace tres días y una soda de dos litros y ahora se encontraba frente a su computadora totalmente bloqueada

_Vamos ven inspiración, ven inspiración_ se repetía como un mantra , estaba por volverse loca cuando su teléfono sonó, miro la pantalla donde el nombre _no contestar_ se miraba, sudo en frio y empezó a caminar por su habitación como un león encerrada, pero después de tres llamadas perdidas suspiro relajándose y sentó de nuevo_Ya fueron tres, tranquila Hinata, ya fueron tres_ tomo aire de nuevo y tomo otro vaso de soda.

Fue entonces mientras bebia su preciada soda que paso, la puerta de su departamento se4 abrió de un momento a otro para dejar ver a una figura con dos moños y las manos en la cintura y ahí Hinata supo que su vida había acabado y no había lugar donde esconderse

_AHHHHHHHHHHH_

Por otro lado el dia de Shikamaru no había mejorado, en estos momentos se encontraba enfrente de uno de los idiotas mas grandes que llego a conocer

_¿Y entonces me estas tratando de decir que, un Dios llamado Jashin, te hizo matar a 16 personas incluidos tus padres?_escucho decir a su compañera la cual no parecía de muy humor esa mañana

_Exacto, y si ustedes idiotas paganos se unen a mi serán salvadas sus patéticas vidas_le respondió el peligris mientras subía sus manos hacia el cielo y comenzaba reír sin control

Ambos lo miraron, el pelinegro cerro el expediente frente a el, al mismo tiempo que se paraba de la silla y era seguido por su compañera, al salir por la puerta se encontraron con su jefe quien tomaba una taza de café apoyado contra la pared

_Bien hecho agentes Nara y Sabuko No, pudieron atrapar a _El_ _Noun __ les dijo soplando un poco para que el café no estuviera tan caliente

_Gracias, siempre es bueno saber que un asesino será declarado culpable y en enviado a una linda institución mental donde podrá tomar aire todos los días cuando este bajo su medicación por esquizofrenia, Kakashi-sempai_contesto el Nara mientras se enfocaba en los archivos del Noun

_Cierto sin olvidar que habrá un asesino menos en las calles esta noche_respondió sonriendo bajo su mascara.

La menor iba respaldar a su compañero cuando el teléfono del superior sonó, este lo atendió para luego decir un entendido y tomar de un solo trago su bebida

_Codigo 187, en un callejón, se nos requiere vamos_ informo mientras los demás agentes lo seguían.

Tardaron cerca de diez minuto para llegar al callejón de las Sakuras como era conocido este, el lugar se encontraba acordonado y varios oficiales cuidaban que nadie pasara, mostraron sus placas y entraron al tiempo que se ponían los guantes que les habían entregado el equipo forense junto al cuerpo de la victima se encontraba el medico

_Buenas Noches Asuma, ¿ Que tenemos?_pregunto el mayor al tiempo que los tres se cercaban al cuerpo

_No creo que para ella sea una buena noche, mujer caucásica, entre 23 a 25 años, dos disparos uno en el pecho y otro en la cabeza, no hay heridas defensivas, debo hacerla prueba pero no hay signos abuso sexual, además tenia esto en su mano_

Shikamaru avanzo para tomarlo sorprendiéndose al leerlo

" _Sola en un callejón se encontraba ella, Bang Bang fue lo ultimo que escucho ella_

 _Tsuki"_


	3. Chapter 3

¿Tsuki?

Hinata se encontraba haciendo varias reverencias enfrente de la castaña, mientras miraba disimuladamente la vena de esta saltar en su frente.

_Hinata Hyuga, la fecha limite era para hace dos dias, ¿sabes lo que me hara la imprenta?_

_Lo siento TenTen-San_contesto la peliazul con las manos en forma de oracion_ pero no he tenido tiempo y estoy atascada en el ultimo capitulo.

La mayor suspiro mientras su cuerpo dejaba la actitud de enojo y trataba de relajarse, miro a la chica frente a ella, ojeras de dias, cabello sucio y revuelto , y esa su ropa parecia no haber sido lavada en dias, sin mencionar el estado del departamento.

_Esta bien_estiro su mano_ dame las correcciones tratare de ganar tiempo con eso.

_Sobre eso_dejo la frase en el aire con una sonrisa tímida

La de moños se llevo una mano a la cara, mientras maldecia en susurros

_Lapiz_ dijo sentandose y dejando todo sobre la pequeña mesa

Hinata sonrio y la abrazo fuerte, gritando un fuerte : Gracias TenTen-San!

/

El detective Nara de la brigada de homicidios y casos graves, se encontraba releyendo la nota encontrada al lado de la victima, cuando un ruido lo saco se su encimamiento, a su par estaba el expediente con la foto de la que parecia ser su víctima

_Nana Adashi, 24 años, trabajaba como camarera en un restaurante de la ciudad_ empezo a leer

Voltio a ver a su compañera la cual bebia café mientras lo escuchaba

_¿Que hacia una camarera de 24 años, en las Sakuras?, piensalo los lugares de ahi son muy exclusivos_

Hablo la rubia mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su cafes, èl habia pensado lo mismo, ella tendria que estar con alguien de mucho poder y conocerlo desde hace un tiempo.

_,¿Porque no se defendio?_ susurro , sabiendo que era oido por su compañera

_Tal vez lo conocía, o no le resultaba amenazante_ lo vio ponerse la mano en el mentón, parecia que su sugerencia, no era apta para èl_ No crees que, es más importante; averiguar ¿Quien o Que es Tsuki?_

Lo vio sonreir y luego apurtarle hacia arriba, cuando iba preguntarle que significado tenía eso, el asistente de Asuma; Chouji entro comiendo su inseparable bolsa de papas y les informo que los necesitaban en el laboratorio.

/

Hinata se estiro y se echo hacia atras lo habia logrado, con ayuda de su editora, claro, vio a la chica a su lado y trato de disimular la risa, de la mujer con tacones y falda ajustada, no quedaba nada

_Muchas Gracias, por su ayuda_

La editora estaba tan cansada que solo levantado la mano restando importancia, vio el reloj y comenzo a tomar sua cosas

_Aun llego a tiempo a la imprenta, en cuanto este la primera copia, te la traere, buen trabajo hoy Hina_

Ya sola en su departamento, vio el desastre y decidió arreglarlo, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, y encendio la música a todo volumen.

/

-Nada- no podia caber de la impresión, los resultados tóxicologicos, no habían arrojado nada ni una droga

Los demas pensaban lo mismo, incluso Shino en el encargado del examen, se habían sorprendido y realizado más de una vez las pruebas.

-Entonces no presentaba herida defensivas y solo los orificios de entrada y salida- meniciono Shikamaru para romper el silencio

El doctor afirmo con la cabeza, y entonces este meniciono el papel

-No es mensaje incriptado, ni una parte de terminologia de bandas-

-Pero aun asi estamos seguros que es para un mensaje para que alguien lo vea- afirmo el Nara

Chouji que habia estado escuchando a sus superiores, intervino con bastante inocencia, sin pensar bien lo que decia

-Y si Tsuki es a quien deja el mensaje, no el asesino- todos lo vieron como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza-¿Que?-

Nadie dijo nada y Shikamaru reaccióno rapido y busco el nombre «Tsuki» parecieron mucho resultados pero cuando escribió partes del texto dejado por el asesino solo hubo una coincidencia clara.

-Te tengo-


End file.
